criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return Home
The Return Home is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixteenth case of the game. It is the first case of The Mystery and the first case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot After the player was greeted back home in the city of Rosenoque by a tearful senior detective Major Lucas and an overjoyed chief Leigh Tempest, the chief met the player up with new detective Diana Osborne, who was excited to work with the player. The chief then assigned the trio to go check out the local Sandalone prison, where, upon arrival, they were confronted by a guard telling them that a convict was found murdered. When the trio investigated the cell, Major recognized the body to be convicted killer Gabriel Ledrot who they had arrested three years prior. The team first suspected the guard who informed them of the murder, Leo Thorburn, after it was discovered that he had treated convicts like animals as well as another convict Andrew Littlewood who couldn’t believe Gabriel would act like Andrew was a simple person and not one of his fellow convicts. They also had to add convict Anthony Wolf after it was discovered that he and Gabriel got into a fight because of Anthony being responsible for ruining Gabriel’s life. Soon after Major wished them luck on the case before leaving them to work on other things, they were informed by the prison warden that another body had been discovered. Soon after, in the courtyard, they discovered Andrew's body, his throat slit. With a new victim on their hands, the detectives quickly added prison warden Woody Lester as it was known that he had a great hate for the people who he kept in the prison. They also added Gabriel’s father, Earl Ledrot, who had sent an angry message to his son to tell him that he was a good-for-nothing, as well cowboy Noah Wilton who had avoided jail time by catching Andrew when he tried to escape prison months ago. Shortly after, the detectives learned that there was a prison riot going on in the courtyard, aroused by the murders of the two prisoners, the convicts worried about being killed next before Warden Lester ordered the prisoners to return to their cells before the player and Diana found enough evidence to arrest Leo for the double homicide. After he was accused of the murders, Leo threatened the duo that they would regret to accuse him without any proof. However when they showed him the evidence, Leo cracked and admitted to the murder of the two convicts. Leo then explained that he had planned to murder Andrew because the man had traumatized his wife before Andrew was caught for murder. However due to good behavior, Andrew would soon have the right to walk free with the supervision of officers. Not wanting his wife to fear for her life and in a act of pure stupidity, Leo went to follow him so he could kill the convict. But unluckily, Gabriel saw him following his victim, which prompted Leo to murder Gabriel first. While everyone was distracted with other things, he finished his plan in the courtyard by showing the sharp side of life to Littlewood. For the double homicide, Leo was sentenced to life without parole by Judge Brighton. After the trial, Major approached the player and told them that someone had learned of the player and Diana’s case in the prison and wanted to speak with them. After Diana asked if she could come with them, the senior detective explained to Diana that it was better that it was only him and the player that would go visit the prisoner. Major then explained to the player that the mysterious prisoner was none other than traitor Jordan Brown, the police’s former tech expert and killer of Chief Thomas Ernest. After Jordan smirked at them, the convict told them that he was fine and that he was happy to see that the player was back in town. He also told the two that he just wanted to have a talk, but on Major's suspicions, they investigated the cells and found a plan that, per Alexandra Dubois, the new archivist, was the prison blueprint. After the detectives asked Jordan about it, he only told the duo that he liked to visit the prison while knowing every corner back before he was arrested. Because of the lack of evidence of his potential escape, an infuriated Major had to leave with the player as the traitor smirked at them. Meanwhile, Major said that he had left something in the prison canteen, where they found a torn invitation to Major’s welcome back party for the player. There they met Suzanne Ernest, the wife of the late Thomas Ernest, who told the player that she was grateful for their success in arresting Thomas’s killer. She then offered to give them Thomas’s old officer suit, which they found in a buried time capsule that Thomas had buried decades ago inside the prison courtyard. Suzanne then assured the player to take Thomas’s old suit and to wear it proud. Later, Chief Tempest and Major officially welcomed the player into their new office in the precinct before Major promised the player that they would combat the crime rates and return Rosenoque to its peaceful city. Summary Victim *'Gabriel Ledrot' (found with his guts pouring out) *'Andrew Littlewood' (found with his throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Shiv' Killer *'Leo Thorburn' Suspects Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect smokes *The suspect is right-handed Appearance *The suspect wears black Profile Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect smokes *The suspect is right-handed Appearance *The suspect wears black Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect is right-handed Appearance *The suspect wears black Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect smokes *The suspect is right-handed Profile *The suspect snuffs tobacco *The suspect smokes *The suspect is right-handed Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer smokes. *The killer snuffs tobacco. *The killer is over 40 years old. *The killer wears black. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Cell. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloodstained Pillow; New Suspect: Leo Thorburn) *Interrogate Leo Thorburn about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Prison Cafeteria) *Investigate Prison Cafeteria. (Clues: Lunch Tray, Faded Jumpsuit) *Examine Lunch Tray. (Result: Locket) *Examine Locket's Photo. (Result: Andrew's Wife Revealed; New Suspect: Andrew Littlewood) *Ask Andrew Littlewood about serving his sentence. *Examine Faded Jumpsuit. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Anthony Wolf) *Ask Anthony about his spare jumpsuit in the cafeteria. *Examine Bloodstained Pillow. (Result: Bloodstained Knife) *Analyze Bloodstained Knife. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prison Courtyard. (Clues: Andrew's Body, Torn Pieces, Wallet, Faded Clipboard) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message to Andrew) *Ask Warden Lester about wanting to see Andrew. (Attribute: Woody is right-handed) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo of Child. (Result: Child Identified; New Suspect: Earl Ledrot) *Inform Earl about the murder. (Attribute: Earl smokes and is right-handed) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Visitor's Log; New Suspect: Noah Wilton) *Interrogate Noah about visiting Andrew. (Attribute: Noah smokes) *Autopsy Andrew's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer snuffs tobacco; New Crime Scene: Cafeteria Table) *Investigate Cafeteria Table. (Clues: Torn Newspaper, Bloodied Baton) *Examine Bloodied Baton. (Result: Strange Cream) *Examine Strange Cream. (Result: Freckle Skin Cream) *Confront Leo Thorburn about the bloodstained baton. (Attribute: Leo is right-handed, smokes and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Headline) *Analyze Newspaper Headline. (12:00:00) *Ask Anthony about how Gabriel blamed him. (Attribute: Anthony is right-handed, smokes and snuffs tobacco) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Have Woody explain his hate for the prisoners. (Attribute: Woody snuffs tobacco; New Crime Scene: Prison Bed) *Investigate Prison Bed. (Clues: Smashed Watch, Torn Pieces) *Examine Smashed Watch. (Result: Faded Crest Revealed) *Examine Watch Logo. (Result: Littlewood Crest Identified) *Ask Noah Wilton why he smashed the victim's watch. (Attribute: Noah is right-handed and snuffs tobacco) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message in French) *Examine French Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Earl about his angry message to his son. (Attribute: Earl snuffs tobacco) *Investigate Broken Bench. (Clues: Pile of Wood, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Pile of Wood. (Result: Bloody Toothbrush) *Analyze Bloody Toothbrush. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Shiv; Attribute: The killer is over 40 years) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Andrew's Glasses) *Analyze Andrew's Glasses. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Go to Never Forget the Past (1/6). (No stars) Never Forget the Past (1/6) *See what Jordan Brown wanted to see them about. *Investigate Prison Cell. (Clue: Jordan's Pillow Case) *Examine Jordan's Pillow Case. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Strange Blueprint Restored) *Analyze Blueprints. (06:00:00) *Confront Jordan about his map of the prison. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Prison Cafeteria. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Party Invitation) *Ask Suzanne Ernest about her late husband. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Prison Courtyard. (Clue: Locked Capsule) *Examine Locked Capsule. (Result: Thomas' Capsule Unlocked) *Examine Thomas' Capsule. (Result: Thomas' Suit) *Show Suzanne her late husband's detective suit. (Reward: Thomas's Detective Suit) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Sandalone Gorge (The Mystery)